wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ VI. W którym przekonamy się, że Palmiryn Rosette ma słuszność utrzymując, że zasoby kolonii są niedostateczne. Tymczasem Galia krążyła w przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej pod wpływem atrakcyi słońca. Nic do tej pory nie zawadzało jej ruchowi. Planeta Nerina, którą wzięła do swych usług przechodząc przez strefę asteroidów, pozostawała wierną jej i sumiennie wykonywała mały swój obrót dwumiesięczny. Zdawało się, że wszystko powinno odbywać się w porządku przez cały rok galicki. Ale zawsze główne myśli mimowolnych mieszkańców Galii zwracały się na temat: czy powrócą na ziemię? czy astronom nie omylił się w swych wyrachowaniach? Czy należycie określił nową orbitę komety i czas trwania jego obrotu dokoła słońca? Palmiryn Rosette był tak drażliwy, iż nie można było zażądać od niego przejrzenia rezultatów jego spostrzeżeń. Więc Hektor Servadac, hrabia i Prokop ciągle niepokoili się pod tym względem. Co do innych kolonistów, to tych obchodziło to nierównie mniej. Byli to ludzie zrezygnowani, filozofowie praktyczni. Hiszpanie zwłaszcza, biedujący w Hiszpanii, przez całe swe życie nie czuli się tak szczęśliwymi. Negrete i towarzysze jego nigdy nie zaznali takiego dobrobytu. Cóż ich mógł obchodzić ruch Galii? Dlaczego mieli łamać sobie głowę nad tem, czy słońce utrzyma ich w swem kole atrakcyjnem, lub czy też Galia wymknie się od niego i powędruje po innych sferach ? Wyśpiewywali sobie, niewiele dbając o to, co się dzieje, a dla hiszpańskiego majos najmilszem przepędzeniem czasu jest śpiewanie. Najszczęśliwszemi dwiema istotami w całej kolonii byli bezwątpienia młody Pablo i mała Nina. Jakże wesoło im było, gdy biegali po długich galeryach Ula Niny lub gramolili się po nadbrzeżnych skałach. Jednego dnia zapuszczali się na łyżwach po zmarzłej jak daleko okiem zasięgnąć powierzchni morza; drugiego łowili ryby w niewielkiem jeziorze, które ciepło wulkanu utrzymywało w stanie płynnym. Nie przeszkadzało to lekcyom, których udzielał im Hektor Servadac. Już rozumieli się najdokładniej, a zwłaszcza pojmowali wzajemnie. Dlaczegożby ten młody chłopak i ta mała dziewczynka mieli kłopotać się o przyszłość? dlaczego mieliby żałować przeszłości? Pewnego dnia Pablo powiedział: — Czy masz ty krewnych, Nino? — Nie, Pablo, jestem zupełnie sama; a ty ? — Ja także jestem zupełnie sam, Nino. A coś ty tam robiła? — Pasłam kozy, Pablo. — Ja — mówił młody chłopak — dzień i noc biegałem przed końmi dyliżansowymi. — Ale teraz nie jesteśmy sami, Pablo? — Nie, Nino, wcale nie jesteśmy! — Gubernator jest naszym ojcem, a hrabia i porucznik są wujami. — A Ben-Zuf naszym kolegą — dodał Pablo. — I wszyscy inni tacy uprzejmi — dorzuciła Nina. — Psują nas, Pablo! otóż nie powinniśmy dać się popsuć. Trzeba, by byli zadowoleni z nas... zawsze! — Ty jesteś taka grzeczna, Nino, że przy tobie każdy grzecznym być musi. — Jestem twoją siostrą, a ty jesteś moim bratem — rzekła Nina poważnie. — Rozumie się — odpowiedział Pablo. Wdzięk tych dwu istot sprawiał — że powszechnie były lubione. Nie szczędzono im ni dobrych słów, ni pieszczot, których część dostawała się i kozie Marzy. Kapitan Servadac i hrabia przywiązali się do nich prawdziwie po ojcowsku. Dlaczegożby Pablo miał tęsknić za rozpalonemi równinami Andaluzyi a Nina za nagiemi skałami Sardynii? Zdawało się im, że świat teraźniejszy był zawsze ich światem. Nadszedł lipiec. W ciągu tego miesiąca Galia miała tylko dwa miliony mil do przebieżenia po swej orbicie; odległość jej od słońca wynosiła sto siedmdziesiąt dwa miliony mil. Znajdowała się więc oddaloną od niego o półpięta razy więcej aniżeli od ziemi, której prawie dorównywała w szybkości. Średnia bowiem szybkość kuli ziemskiej przebiegającej ekliptykę wynosi około dwadzieścia jeden milionów mil na miesiąc, to jest dwadzieścia ośm tysięcy ośmset mil na godzinę. Dnia 62 kwietnia galickiego kapitan Servadac otrzymał lakoniczny bilet. Palmiryn Rosette zamierzał w dniu tym rozpocząć operacye, które miały go doprowadzić do wyrachowania masy i gęstości komety, tudzież naprężenia ciężkości na jej powierzchni. Hektor Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop nie omieszkali stawić się na wezwanie. Jednak doświadczenia, jakie miał robić profesor, nie tyle obchodziły ich, co jego samego; woleliby oni dowiedzieć się, co to była za substancya, z której zdawało się, że Galia wyłącznie jest utworzona. Nad samem ranem Palmiryn Rosette zszedł się z nimi we wspólnej sali. Nie zdawał się jeszcze być w złym humorze; ale dzień dopiero zaczynał się. Wszystkim wiadomo, co znaczy natężenie ciężkości. Jestto siła przyciągająca, jaką wywiera ziemia na masę ciała równającą się jednostce — a jak przypominamy sobie, ta siła przyciągająca zmniejszyła się na Galii — i fenomen ten naturalnie zwiększył muskularną siłę jej mieszkańców. Ale nie wiedzieli w jakim stosunku. Masę tworzy ilość materyi stanowiącej ciało i masa ta przedstawia się samą wagą ciała. Co do gęstości, to jestto ilość materyi zawierająca się w ciele danej objętości. Więc pierwszem pytaniem do rozwiązania było: jakie jest naprężenie ciężkości na powierzchni Galii? Drugie pytanie: jaka ilość materyi zawiera się w Galii, to jest jaka jest jej masa i, co za tem idzie, waga? Trzecie pytanie: jaka jest gęstość jej? — Panowie — rzekł profesor — dziś mamy zakończyć badania rozmaitych elementów stanowiących mego kometę. Gdy poznamy naprężenie ciężkości na jej powierzchni, masę jej i gęstość za pomocą bezpośredniego wymiaru, nie będzie już mieć ona tajemnic dla nas. Jednem słowem, musimy się wziąć do zważenia Galii! Ben-Zuf, który tylko co wszedł do sali, usłyszał te ostatnie wyrazy profesora. Następnie wyszedł, a po kilku chwilach powróciwszy powiedział z miną drwiącą: — Przeszukałem cały magazyn i nigdzie nie znalazłem szalek; a zresztą niewiem doprawdy, gdziebyśmy mogli je zawiesić! Wymawiając te słowa Ben-Zuf spoglądał w górę, jakby szukał ćwieczka w niebie. Spojrzenie profesora i skinienie Hektora Servadac zmusiło do milczenia niewczesnego koncepcistę. — Panowie — rzekł Palmiryn Rosette — muszę naprzód wiedzieć, ile waży na Galii kilogram ziemski. W skutek mniejszej masy Galii i jej siła przyciągająca jest mniejszą, a wynikiem tego faktu jest, że każdy przedmiot waży mniej na jej powierzchni, aniżeli ważyłby na powierzchni ziemi. Ale jaka jest różnica dwóch wag — oto co trzeba poznać. — Niemasz nic słuszniejszego nad to — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — i zwykłe szalki, gdybyśmy je mieli, nie mogłyby posłużyć do tej czynności, ponieważ oba ich blaty zarówno podlegałyby sile przyciągającej Galii, więc nie mogłyby wykazać stosunku między wagą galicką a ziemską. — W samej rzeczy — dorzucił hrabia — naprzykład kilogram ziemski, którym posłużymy się, tyle straciłby ze swej wagi, ile przedmiot do którego zmierzenia on by posłużył i... — Panowie — przerwał Palmiryn Rosette — jeżeli mówicie to dla osobistego poinformowania mnie, to tracicie tylko czas i proszę was, byście mi pozwolili ciągnąć dalej mój wykład fizyki. Profesor wyraźnie przemawiał, jak gdyby z katedry. — Czy macie bezmian i ciężarek ważący kilogram? — zapytał. — Wszystko zależy od tego. Przy bezmianie wskazuje wagę drut stalowy albo sprężyna, działające według swej giętkości, lub naprężenia. Więc atrakcya nie wpływa tu bynajmniej. Bo w samej rzeczy, jeżeli zawieszę ciężar jednego kilogramu ziemskiego na moim bezmianie wskazówka oznaczy dokładnie, ile waży ten kilogram na powierzchni Galii. Poznam zatem różnicę istniejącą między przyciąganiem Galii a ziemi. Powtarzam więc moje pytanie: macie bezmian? Słuchacze Palmiryna Rosette spojrzeli po sobie. Potem Hektor Servadac zwrócił się do Ben-Zufa, który najlepiej znał wszystkie zasoby kolonii. — Nie mamy ani bezmianu, ani ciężarku kilogramowego — odpowiedział ordynans. Profesor wyraził swe niezadowolenie silnem tupnięciem nogą. — Ale sądzę — ciągnął dalej Ben-Zuf — iż wiem, gdzieby się znalazł bezmian, jeżeli nie ciężarek. — Gdzie? — Na statku Hakhabuta. — Trzeba było powiedzieć to odrazu, niezdaro! — zawołał profesor ruszając ramionami. — A głównie trzeba tam pójść po niego! — dodał kapitan Servadac. — Idę — rzekł Ben-Zuf. — I ja idę z tobą — zawołał Hektor Servadac — Izaak Hakhabut pewno robić będzie trudności, gdy będzie chodzić o pożyczenie czegokolwiek. — Chodźmy wszyscy — rzekł hrabia. — Zobaczymy, jak Izaak urządził się na Hanzie. Gdy wszyscy zabierali się do wyjścia, profesor rzekł: — Panie hrabio! czy którykolwiek z ludzi pana nie mógłby wystrugać z tej masy skalistej kawałek mający równo jeden decymetr kubiczny. — Mechanik mój zrobi to z łatwością; ale z jednym warunkiem, a mianowicie, gdy będzie miał metr dla otrzymania dokładnej miary. — Czyż nie macie tak samo metra jak i bezmianu? — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette. Nie było żadnego metra na składzie głównym. Ben-Zuf z przykrością musiał przyznać się do tego. — Ale — dodał — bardzo być może, iż metr znajdzie się na Hanzie. — Więc chodźmy! — odrzekł Palmiryn Rosette i szybko popędził główną galeryą. Wszyscy udali się za nim. W kilka chwil potem, Hektor Servadac, hrabia, Prokop i Ben-Zuf schodzili z wysokich skał panujących nad brzegiem. Następnie zwrócili ku wązkiej zatoce, w której Dobryna i Hanza uwięzione były wśród lodów. Chociaż temperatura była bardzo niska, gdyż wynosiła trzydzieści pięć stopni poniżej zera, jednak należycie odziani, osłonięci futrami, kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego dość łatwo znosili zimno. Jeżeli brody ich, rzęsy, brwi pokryły się nagle drobnemi kryształami, to pochodziło ztąd, że para ich oddechu zamarzała wskutek oziębionego powietrza. Twarze ich, najeżone białemi igłami, ostremi jak kolce jeża, bardzo komicznie wyglądały. Twarz profesora, którego niewielka figurka czyniła podobnym do niedźwiadka, szczególnie komiczne sprawiała wrażenie. Była godzina ósma rano. Słońce szybko podążało ku zenitowi. Krąg jego, znacznie zmniejszony, z powodu oddalenia, przedstawiał się w kształcie księżyca. Promienie spadały na ziemię bez ciepła i szczególnie osłabione w swych świetlnych własnościach. Wszystkie nadbrzeżne skały u stóp wulkanu i sam nawet wulkan, bielały niepokalaną białością wskutek spadłego niedawno śniegu, czyli raczej pary stężałej nim spadła na ziemię. Na północnej pochyłości zlewała się kaskada lawy. Tam śniegi ustąpiły miejsca potokom ognia, wijącym się kapryśnie pomiędzy skałami aż do zatoki przy głównej pieczarze, zkąd prostopadle spadały w morze. Ponad pieczarą, o sto pięćdziesiąt stóp wyżej znajdował się rodzaj czarnej dziury, z której sterczała rura lunety astronomicznej. Było to obserwatoryum Palmiryna Rosette. Morskie wybrzeże było zupełnie białe i zlewało się w jednę całość z zamarzniętem morzem; żadna linia demarkacyjna nie rozdzielała ich. Z białością tą był w pewnej sprzeczności sinawy błękit nieba. Na wybrzeżu ukazywały się tu i ówdzie ślady kolonistów, którzy codziennie bywali w tej stronie, bądź to dla zbierania lodu, który stopiony dawał wodę słodką, bądź dla ślizgania się na łyżwach. Ślady zakreślane łyżwami krzyżowały się na stwardniałej powierzchni, jak owe koła, które wodne owady zataczają na powierzchni wody. Ślady kroków widne także były w kierunku Hanzy. Były to ostatnie, które wydeptał Izaak Hakhabut. Brzegi tych śladów stwardniały jak brąz od ogromnego zimna. Około pół kilometra oddzielało ostatnie wyżyny od tej zatoki, gdzie zimowały dwa statki. Przybywszy tam, porucznik Prokop zwrócił uwagę na to, jak linia wodna Hanzy i Dobryny podniosła się stopniowo. Oba statki wznosiły się teraz o jakie dwadzieścia stóp nad powierzchnią morza. — To ciekawy fenomen — rzekł kapitan Servadac. — Ciekawy i niepokojący — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop. — Widocznie pod tułowiem statków, gdzie nie jest zbyt głęboko, woda zamarza. Skorupa jej grubieje powoli i podnosi wszystko, co się na niej znajduje, z siłą nieprzepartą. — Ale podnoszenie to będzie mieć jakiś koniec? — zauważył hrabia. — Nie wiem, ojcze — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — ponieważ zimno nie doszło jeszcze do swojego maximum. — Spodziewam się! — dodał profesor. — Nie warto by było robić dwóchset milionów drogi, by znaleść temperaturę nie większą jak pod biegunami ziemi! — Bardzo pan jesteś łaskaw, panie profesorze — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop. — Na szczęście zimno w przestrzeni nie przekracza sześćdziesięciu do siedmdziesięciu stopni, co zresztą jest już bardzo pięknem. — Ba! — rzekł Hektor Servadac — zimno bez wiatru, to jak mróz bez kataru i pewno przez całą zimę nie kichniemy nawet ni razu? Porucznik Prokop wynurzył hrabiemu swe obawy z powodu położenia galioty. Ponieważ pokłady lodowe tworzyły się stopniowo, było więc możebnem, że Dobryna podniesie się na znaczną wysokość. Przy takich warunkach, w razie odwilży, obawiać się należało katastrofy, w rodzaju tej, jaka często niszczy statki, zajmujące się połowem wielorybów, zimujących w morzach arktycznych. Ale jak temu zaradzić? Zbliżono się Hanzy osłoniętej skorupą lodową. Stopnie, wykute niedawno w lodzie przez Izaaka Hakhabuta, pozwalały wejść na pokład. Zachodziło pytanie, co on pocznie, gdy statek podniesie się o jakie sto stóp w górę? Ale była to jego rzecz. Lekki dymek niebieskawy wylatywał z miedzianej rury, wysuwającej się z pośród śniegu nagromadzonego na pokładzie Hanzy. Skąpiec palił nadzwyczaj oszczędnie, ale nie musiał wiele cierpieć od zimna. Pokład śniegu okrywający statek, jako zły przewodnik ciepła, utrzymywał wewnątrz znośną temperaturę. — Hej! Nabuchodonozorze! — krzyknął Ben-Zuf.